1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp having an inner lens and an outer lens provided for a front opening of a reflector in a lamp chamber, and more particularly to a vehicle lamp structured to secure the lenses by projection-and-pit lance engagement.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 8 and 9 are diagrams showing an example of the conventional lamp. The conventional lamp includes a lamp body 1 and a front cover 2 so that a lamp chamber is defined. A reflector 3 is secured by a predetermined securing means to the lamp body 1 and disposed within the lamp chamber. An inner lens 6 and an outer lens 7 are coupled to a front opening of the reflector. A bulb 4 is received in a bulb receiving opening 1a formed at the top end of the lamp body 1 and forwards projecting over a bulb insertion hole 3a of the reflector 3.
An elongating lens engagement portion 5 extending along the front opening of the reflector 3 is provided for the front opening of the reflector 3. A couple of holes 5a and 5b with which legs 6a and 7a of the lenses 6 and 7 are engageable are formed in the outer peripheral of the lens engagement portion 5 at the same intervals in the circumferential direction of the lens engagement portion 5. When the legs 6a and 7a of the lenses 6 and 7 are engaged to the openings 5a and 5b by projection-and-pit lance manner, the lenses 6 and 7 are secured to the reflector 3.
The conventional lamp structured as mentioned above, however, suffers from a problem in that the holes 5a and 5b provided for the lens engagement portion 5 are viewed through the front cover 2 as shadows as indicated with diagonal lines shown in FIG. 8. Thus, the external appearance (the quality of the shape) of the lamp deteriorates.